


Carve your name into my arm

by smaragdbird



Series: Everything was my choice [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux POV, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Teaching A Lesson, Torture, Whipping, brendol gets his revenge, perceived infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux Sr. doesn't approve of Kylo and Hux being together. He fucks Hux in front of Kylo to show him who Hux actually belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve your name into my arm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6642827#cmt6642827) prompt

“Father, what is the meaning of this?” Sheev asked. He had entered his rooms aboard the Finalizer to find Kylo bound and with a Force suppressing collar around his neck, eyes blazing with fury.

His father backhanded him so hard that he hit the closed door and then immediately kicked him in the stomach with his knee. Sheev’s instinct was to fight back but this was his father so he didn’t. Instead he stayed where he was and waited. His father grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up. “Did you think I would not find out?” His father whispered harshly into his ear. His grip around his throat tightened. “You do not only fail me professionally, you also have to betray my trust and sleep around like a common whore?”

“Let him go”; Kylo yelled. He was fighting against his restraints but without being able to use the Force he couldn’t get out of them.

His father ignored him. It had been a long time since Sheev had seen his father as furious as this. “Father –“

“You do not get to call me that anymore”, his father said, clearly disgusted. He let go. Sheev managed to stay on his feet, swaying as he breathed in, black spots still dancing in front of his eyes.

“Strip”, his father ordered.

Sheev looked at Kylo. His father noticed it and said, “Nothing your ‘lover’ hasn’t seen before, I’m sure.”

“I will make you pay for this”, Kylo screamed.

His father smiled condescendingly. “Boy, I have dealt with people like you long before you were even born. Even the Knights of Ren are not untouchable.”

Sheev took off his clothes, folded them and put them on a chair. He felt scared and vulnerable and he hated it. His skin raised goosebumps in the cold air and he shivered slightly. 

“Go to the desk and hold on to the edge”, his father said as he took of his belt.

He did as he was told. As he walked over he caught Kylo’s eyes for a moment and beneath all that anger there might have been worry.

“How many times?” His father asked. “How often did you betray me?”

Sheev swallowed. He knew what his father would do. “43”, he said.

“And how many people did you lose when the Starkiller Base exploded?”

Dread pooled in his stomach. His father couldn’t…he wouldn’t…”2436.”

Kylo had to have come to the same conclusion because he yelled, “You cannot do that. It would kill him.”

“Lord Ren you are only here because I will show you for once and for all that my son belongs to me and I can do with him as I please.”

You deserve this, Sheev thought; all of this was your fault, your failure, your arrogance. You deserve this.

He flinched as his father unexpectedly ran his hand down Sheev’s spine. “You know what to say.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“Good.” His father rested his hand on the small of Sheev’s back. “For every other noise you make I’ll give you two more.”

“Yes sir.” Usually it was one. You deserve this, he reminded himself.

The belt hit his back with his father’s entire strength behind it.

“One”, Sheev said, trying to breathe through the pain. “Thank you, sir.”

The next hit came before he had even finished.

“Two. Thank you sir.”

“You are sick”, he heard Kylo scream. “I’ll kill you.”

His father replied but Sheev droned them both out. He concentrated on his breathing and the words so the pain wouldn’t get to him. He knew it would get worse, much worse. The pain build up as blood started to run down his rips and fell to the floor. He couldn’t feel his hands anymore, so tightly they were clenched around the desk’s edge. There was no rhythm to his father’s lashings and he made sure to space them out over Sheev’s body. His father had great accuracy and managed to hit the exact same spot with the buckle of his belt over and over again.

“Twenty- “his breath hitched. His body felt as if it was on fire but he forced himself through it. “Eight. Thank…you…sir.” His tongue seemed to have turned into lead. His knees threatened to buckle as the belt hit him again but he locked them and forced the words out of his mouth. “Twenty…Nine…thank…you…sir…”

Black spots danced before his eyes. His father despised weakness. Falling unconscious would only make things worse if they could become worse. Somehow he made it through the next four lashings as the pain turned from fire to ice. He shivered violently, feeling cold all of a sudden. “Thirty…three…thank…you…sir.” He said through chattering teeth. Even to his own ears his voice sounded faint. A scream tore through the air. Not his scream though. He kept his lips tightly pressed together between the words. He wasn’t allowed to scream. 

Breathing became harder and harder as if his lungs weren’t working properly anymore. He could feel them expand and deflate but it seemed as if there wasn’t enough air. He forced the words past his lips, syllable by syllable. He wasn’t even listening to his own words anymore, they didn’t as long as he spoke them out loud.

Suddenly the pain stopped. Or not the pain but the lashing did. The relief was so disorientating he almost passed out. A needle pierced his skin, a sensation so unlike what he had experienced so far that he almost screamed.

“I’m not done with you yet”, his father said and a few heartbeats passed until he felt his mind clear and the pain was sharper than ever but not as numbing anymore. Instead he felt every single welt, every piece of broken, bleeding skin and his cramped hands still grasping the edge of the desk. His father broke his grip and Sheev almost gasped in pain but at the last moment pressed his lips together tightly.

“Onto the bed, on your hands and knees”, he commanded.

Moving was hell and he knew it would get worse over the next couple days unless his father allowed him to use a bacta tank. His legs threatened to give in any moment and he collapsed on the bed. For a second all he wanted to do is to lie there, the consequences be damned but when he heard his father’s footsteps behind himself, he forced himself up. This position brought him face to face with Kylo. He had almost forgotten that he was still here as well.

“Look at him”, his father said as he fucked him slowly. “That was your choice to betray me with, something more animal than man.”

Sheev had witnessed Kylo’s fury more than once but this was the first time he was wearing his mask. Haphazardly he thought it was scarier to see him lose it like this because it was more intimate. This wasn’t undirected anger let out on equipment but personal and if his father hadn’t taken precautions Sheev didn’t doubt he’d be dead. 

“You’re not worthy of your rank or your name”, his father said, disgust colouring his voice. “I’ll see that you lose both.”

His whole body screamed in pain and yet there was nothing of the blur he had been lost in earlier. Everything was stark clear from Kylo, boiling with fury in front of him to the softness of the sheets under his knees and forearms to the maddeningly slow pace his father maintained. He knew his father could hold back for a long time stamina and experience on his side.

“Once that is done”, his father continued, “I’ll sell you. There is more than one brothel that carries to your preference for beasts. It seems you need a firmer hand to learn what loyalty means. I have been too lenient, too indulgent with you. Better to have no son than a creature like you.”

“You will never lay a hand on him again”, Kylo growled.

His father laughed. “Have you still not understood? He is my son. I can do whatever I want with him and yet he will always come back to me. That is what obedience means, Lord Ren.” His father wrapped a hand around Sheev’s throat and pulled him up. “Even like this h yearns for me.” With his other hand he jerked him off roughly. Sheev moaned, not from pleasure but from pain as his raw back touched his father’s chest. And yet he could feel the pleasure build up in his abdomen, knew he would come if his father allowed it.

“If I asked your men here, every single one of them and told you to fuck them what would you do?” His father asked him.

“I would do as you say”, Sheev replied automatically. His face burned in shame at the idea of his subordinates seeing him like this. But with the failure of the Starkiller Base it wasn’t as if there was much respect he could still lose. You deserve this, he reminded himself, for both his personal and professional faults. His hips bucked into his father’s grip. “Father, please…” As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. He never pleaded like this unless his father ordered him to. His self-control was slipping, yet another reason he should be punished.

“I told you”, his father said coldly, the hand around his throat tightening until he couldn’t breathe, “not to call me that.”

“Stop!” Kylo yelled. “You’re killing him.”

Sheev knew that his father wouldn’t. He’d never let him take the easy way out of his shame.

Sure enough his father let go before he fainted and pushed him back down on the sheets, raking his free hand down his back as he did. Sheev bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming and tasted blood.

“I would have let you come”, his father told him, taking his hand from his cock, “if you had not slipped. I believe I was wrong when I thought you could learn from your mistakes. I should rid myself of this mess.” A few more thrusts then his father came inside him. Sheev collapsed on the bed as soon as his father let him go. He could feel hands at his neck, pulling at the belt still wrapped around it. His father had only given him 43 earlier to punish him for his personal failure, maybe now he’d deliver the other 2436. Nothing happened. Fighting against the desire to fall unconscious, Sheev could hear clothes rustling as his father got dressed.

“The restraints will open as soon as I’m off your ship and in hyperspace, Lord”, he heard his father say, the tone unfailingly polite. “I am sure you understand my caution given your temper.” He felt his father take his right hand, then the left one and each time something cold slid over his wrists. “I’m leaving this to you. Maybe it’ll still be salvageable by the time you’re free to decide what to do with it.”

There were footsteps and he thought someone was calling his name but he couldn’t hold on anymore and slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever torture characters and think that maybe you've gone too far?
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I'll need to write something fluffy after I finish this series.
> 
> Something really fluffy.
> 
> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
